1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a brake fade determination device, a brake fade determination method and a braking system.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-206218 (JP-A-2001-206218) describes a brake fade warning device as a device that determines whether a fade state of a braking system used in a vehicle is occurring. The brake fade warning device determines whether a fade state of a brake is occurring on the basis of the difference between a target deceleration and an actual deceleration. The brake fade warning device determines that a brake fade may be occurring when the actual deceleration is smaller than the target deceleration and the difference between the actual deceleration and the target deceleration is larger than or equal to a predetermined value, and then prompts a driver to pay attention.
Incidentally, the above brake fade warning device described in JP-A-2001-206218 has room for improvement in terms of, for example, a determination as to whether a fade state is occurring.